vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Famitsu 2003 video game sales
Famitsu 2002 video game sales (source) 1 PS2 Final Fantasy X-2 1,941,727 Square 2 GBA Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire 1,704,458 4,902,220 Pokemon 3 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 3 1,178,455 Koei 4 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 7 1,085,082 Konami 5 PS2 Minna no Golf 4 875,252 SCE 6 GBA Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart 593,458 Enix 7 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam: Meguriai Sora 577,972 Bandai 8 GC Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 567,849 Nintendo 9 GBA Made in Wario 556,806 Nintendo 10 PS2 Dragon Ball Z 543,312 Bandai 11 GBA Rockman EXE 4 Tournament: Blue Moon/Red Sun 535,836 Capcom 12 PS2 Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: AEUG Vs. Titans 535,115 Bandai 13 PS2 Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time 533,373 Enix 14 PS2 Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen Alpha 511,517 Banpresto 15 PS2 J-League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! 3 507,873 Sega 16 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 10 505,313 Konami 17 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Mushouden 491,359 Koei 18 PS2 Gran Turismo 4: Prologue Edition 491,181 SCE 19 GC Pokemon Colosseum 485,686 Pokemon 20 GC Mario Party 5 481,053 Nintendo 21 GBA Super Mario Advance 4 457,095 Nintendo 22 PS2 Devil May Cry 2 456,824 Capcom 23 GBA Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 441,926 Square 24 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Appare Sandaime 437,918 Namco 25 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Tatakon de Dodon ga Don 433,013 722,797 Namco 26 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Doki! Shinkyoku Darake no Haru Matsuri 373,205 Namco 27 GC Kirby no Air Ride 357,886 Nintendo 28 GC Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles 354,991 Nintendo 29 PS2 BioHazard Outbreak 334,462 Capcom 30 GBA Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire 316,971 Pokemon 31 GC Tales of Symphonia 311,473 Namco 32 PS2 Grand Theft Auto III 308,764 Capcom 33 GBA Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izumi Deluxe 300,973 781,711 Nintendo 34 GBA Densetsu no Stafy 2 298,967 Nintendo 35 GC Atsumare!! Made in Wario 296,811 Nintendo 36 GBA Zelda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Triforce & Yotsu no Tsurugi 293,989 Nintendo 37 GBA Mother 1+2 278,225 Nintendo 38 PS2 Netsu Chu! Pro Yakyuu 2003 278,079 Namco 39 GBA Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu 277,634 Square Enix 40 GBA Mario & Luigi RPG 274,810 Nintendo 41 GC Doubutsu no Mori e+ 267,243 Nintendo 42 PS2 Kashiramoji D: Special Stage 267,091 Sega 43 GBA Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken 265,286 Nintendo 44 PS2 Naruto: Narutimate Hero 263,980 Bandai 45 PS2 Ratchet & Clank 262,289 538,029 SCE 46 GC Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 252,064 700,670 Nintendo 47 PS2 Tenchu San 250,383 From Software 48 GBA Tottoko Hamtaro 4 248,645 Nintendo 49 PS2 Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne 245,520 Atlus 50 PS2 Drag On Dragoon 241,014 Square Enix 51 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 5 239,979 Konami 52 GC Donkey Konga 238,400 Nintendo 53 GBA Slime Morimori Dragon Quest: Shougeki No Shippo Dan 237,652 Square Enix 54 PS2 Sakura Taisen: Atsuki Chishio Ni 235,622 Sega 55 PS2 Summon Night 3 230,299 Banpresto 56 PS2 Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! 2 226,151 Sega 57 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 6 Final Evolution 224,559 630,793 Konami 58 GC Mario Party 4 224,458 902,348 Nintendo 59 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 11 223,781 463,492 Hudson 60 GC Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 2 223,321 Tomy 61 PS2 One Piece Grand Battle! 3 220,723 Bandai 62 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed 219,102 Bandai 63 PS2 Samurai Dou 2 214,801 Spike 64 GBA Battle Network RockMan EXE 3 210,650 500,001 Capcom 65 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 12 206,064 Hudson 66 PS2 Shutokou Battle 01 201,001 Genki 67 GC Pokemon Box: Ruby & Sapphire 199,633 Pokemon 68 GBA Super Robot Taisen D 199,607 Banpresto 69 PS2 Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix 194,462 358,130 Square 70 GBA SD Gundam G Generation Advance 192,114 Bandai 71 GBA Naruto: Ninjutsu Zenkai! Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 191,577 Tomy 72 PS2 Arc the Lad: Seirei no Koukon 185,862 SCE 73 PS2 Monster Farm 4 183,784 Tecmo 74 GC Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 182,420 Tomy 75 GC Mario Golf: Family Tour 175,741 Nintendo 76 GBA Tennis no Oji-Sama 2003: Cool Blue/Passion Red 172,134 Konami 77 PS2 Front Mission 4 169,606 Square Enix 78 PS2 Hanjuku Eiyuu Tai 3D 169,421 Square Enix 79 GBA Battle Network RockMan EXE 3 Black 168,946 Capcom 80 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Salaryman Kintarou 166,641 Sammy 81 PS2 Shinseiki Evangelion 2 166,529 Bandai 82 GBA Super Mario Advance 3 165,635 515,633 Nintendo 83 PS2 Unlimited SaGa 165,506 438,413 Square 84 PS2 Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru 162,314 Hudson 85 PS2 Armored Core 3: Silent Line 162,143 From Software 86 PS2 Final Fantasy X (Mega Hits) 159,640 Square 87 GBA RockMan Zero 2 ` 158,479 Capcom 88 GBA Metroid Fusion 155,528 Nintendo 89 PS2 Minna no Golf 3 (Mega Hits) 153,118 304,574 SCE 90 GBA Super Donkey Kong 148,285 Nintendo 91 PS2 Wild Arms Alter Code: F 145,126 SCE 92 PS2 Soul Calibur II 144,948 Namco 93 PS2 Kaido Battle 140,047 Genki 94 PS2 Sanyo Pachinko Paradise 8 137,635 Irem Software Engineering 95 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 6 136,435 Konami 96 PS2 Ratchet & Clank 2 136,230 SCE 97 GBA Tales of Phantasia 134,608 Namco 98 PS2 Final Fantasy XI: Girade no Genei 132,055 Square Enix 99 GBA Konjiki no Gashbell!! Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 131,168 Banpresto 100 GBA Densetsu no Stafy 130,920 422,536 Nintendo 101 PS2 The Baseball 2003 129,532 Konami 102 GB Bokujou Monogatari: Mineral Town no Nakama Tachi 128,713 Victor Interactive Software 103 XB Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball 127,576 Tecmo 104 PS2 Nobunaga no Yabou: Soutensoku 124,807 Koei 105 PS2 Super Robot Taisen: Scramble Commander 124,757 Banpresto 106 PS2 Makai Senki Disgaea 124,316 Nippon Ichi Software 107 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Moujuu-Oh S 121,886 266,895 Sammy 108 PS2 Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Tobenai Tenshi 121,362 Square Enix 109 PS2 Siren 121,114 SCE 110 PS2 .hack//Zettai Houi Vol. 4 119,881 Bandai 111 GBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Hametsu no Daijashin 118,122 Konami 112 PS2 Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution 117,857 Sega 113 PS2 Choujikuu Yousai Macross 116,906 Bandai 114 PS From TV Animation: One Piece - Ocean's Dream 116,416 Bandai 115 GBA Croket! 2 114,145 Konami 116 GBA Sonic Advance 2 113,664 176,541 Sega 117 PS2 RockMan X7 111,778 Capcom 118 PS2 007: NightFire 111,256 Electronic Arts 119 GC Nintendo Puzzle Collection 110,108 Nintendo 120 PS2 Saru! Get You! 2 (PlayStation 2 the Best) 109,879 143,769 SCE 121 PS2 Dennou Senki Virtual-On: Marz 108,176 Sega 122 GC Dairantou Smash Brothers DX 107,242 1,309,848 Nintendo 123 GBA Duel Masters 106,309 Takara 124 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 10 Chou Ketteiban: 2003 Memorial 102,692 Konami 125 GC One Piece Grand Battle! 3 101,487 Bandai 126 GC F-Zero GX 100,981 Nintendo 127 GBA Croket! 3: Guranyuoukoku no Nazo 100,378 Konami 128 PS2 Tales of Destiny 2 100,162 762,861 Namco 129 GC Soul Calibur II 99,256 Namco 130 PS2 Anubis: Zone of the Enders 97,296 Konami 131 PS2 Gekitou Pro Yakyuu 97,135 Sega 132 PS2 Silent Hill 3 96,558 Konami 133 PS2 Winning Post 6 96,024 Koei 134 PS2 Venus and Braves: Majo to Megami to Horobi no Yogen 95,668 Namco 135 PS2 Tennis no Oji-Sama: Smash Hit! 94,491 Konami 136 PS2 Chaos Legion 94,388 Capcom 137 GC Viewtiful Joe 93,563 Capcom 138 GBA Naruto: Konoha Senki 93,032 Tomy 139 PS2 Enter the Matrix 92,459 Bandai 140 PS2 Medal of Honor: Rising Sun 92,180 Electronic Arts 141 PS2 Castlevania 92,044 Konami 142 PS2 Guilty Gear XX #Reload 91,130 Sammy 143 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Waku Waku Anime Matsuri 91,109 Namco 144 GC BioHazard 0 88,880 400,750 Capcom 145 PS Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu Premium-Ban 88,830 Konami 146 GC Baten Kaitos 88,364 Namco 147 GBA Bokura no Taiyou 87,924 Konami 148 PS2 R: Racing Evolution 86,551 483,734 Namco 149 PS SuperLite 1500 Series: The Tetris 86,143 Success 150 PS2 Rakushou! Pachi-Slot Sengen 85,936 Tecmo 151 GC Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 10 85,783 Konami 152 GBA Zettai Zetsumei: Denja Rasuji-San 84,737 Kids Station 153 GC Super Mario Sunshine 84,358 761,798 Nintendo 154 GC Bokujou Monogatari: Wonderful Life 83,505 Marvelous Interactive 155 GBA Super Mario Advance 2 80,793 892,039 Nintendo 156 GC RockMan EXE Transmission 79,360 Capcom 157 GC Metroid Prime 78,384 Nintendo 158 PS2 Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu 77,848 Banpresto 159 PS2 Bakusou Dekotora Densetsu: Otoko Hanamichi Yume Roman 77,205 Spike 160 PS2 Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of the Time 75,641 Atlus 161 PS2 Yamasa Digi World SP: Umi Ichiban R 75,332 Yamasa Entertainment 162 GBA Summon Night: Craft Sword Monogatari 75,106 Banpresto 163 PS2 Million God 74,870 99,044 Nihon Amusement Housou 164 PS2 Lord of the Rings: Futatsu no Tou 74,770 Electronic Arts 165 PS2 Slotter UP Core 74,683 Dorart 166 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 9 Ketteiban 73,305 124,650 Konami 167 GBA From TV Animation: One Piece - Nanatsu Shima no Daihihou 72,928 173,162 Banpresto 168 PS2 R-Type Final 72,852 Irem Software Engineering 169 GC From TV Animation: One Piece - Treasure Battle! 72,526 251,982 Bandai 170 GBA Mario Kart Advance 71,249 909,179 Nintendo 171 PS2 Hanabi Hyakkei 70,725 Nihon Amusement Housou 172 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! King Camel 70,442 Sammy 173 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 31: The Chikyuu Boueigun 70,033 D3 Publisher 174 PS2 Bomberman Land 2 69,908 Hudson 175 GBA Wagamama * Fairy Mirumo de Pon! 69,779 104,319 Konami 176 GC Giftpia 69,714 Nintendo 177 PS2 Onimusha Buraiden 68,166 Capcom 178 PS2 San Goku Shi Senki 2 67,145 Koei 179 GC Pokemon Channel 66,373 Pokemon 180 PS2 Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! 2003 66,363 Sega 181 PS2 J-League Winning Eleven Tactics 66,208 Konami 182 PS2 Zero: Akai Chou 64,450 Tecmo 183 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 1: The Table Game 64,137 250,268 D3 Publisher 184 PS2 Operator's Side 64,051 SCE 185 PS2 Space Invaders Anniversary 63,039 Taito 186 PS2 Exciting Pro Wrestling 4 63,027 Yuke's 187 PS2 SD Gundam G Generation Neo 62,322 537,229 Bandai 188 PS2 Slot! Pro DX 61,949 Nippon Telenet 189 GBA Tottoko Hamtaro 3: Love Love Daiboken Dechu 61,550 351,273 Nintendo 190 PS2 Fire Pro Wrestling Z 61,161 Spike 191 PS2 Samurai Kanzenban (PlayStation 2 the Best) 61,097 Spike 192 GC Doubutsu no Mori+ 60,746 641,300 Nintendo 193 PS2 Minna no Golf Online 60,522 SCE 194 GC Sonic Adventure DX 58,977 Sega 195 GBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International Worldwide Edition 58,798 Konami 196 PS Puyo Puyo Sun Ketteiban 58,781 Sega 197 PS2 Nobunaga no Yabou Online 58,750 Koei 198 PS2 Violet no Atelier 58,566 Gust 199 PS2 K-1 World Grand Prix: The Beast Attack! 58,499 Konami 200 PS2 The Conveni 3 57,599 Hamster 201 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam: Giren, Zeon Dokuritsu Sensouden - Kouryaku 57,121 Bandai 202 PS2 Kamen Rider 555 57,119 Bandai 203 PS2 San Goku Shi IX 57,043 Koei 204 PS2 Busin 0: Wizardry Alternative Neo 56,969 Atlus 205 PS2 Dark Chronicle 56,848 250,038 SCE 206 PS2 Shinobi 56,658 214,774 Sega 207 PS2 Lupin III: Majutsu-Ou no Isan 56,576 240,953 Banpresto 208 GBA Oriental Blue: Ao no Tengai 56,378 Nintendo 209 PS2 Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance 55,987 147,561 Konami 210 PS2 SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs 55,225 SCE 211 PS2 Simple 2000 Ultimate Vol. 13: Kurusou! Tansha King 53,330 D3 Publisher 212 PS Front Mission 1st 52,908 Square Enix 213 GBA Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage 52,102 Namco 214 GBA Croket! Yume no Bankaasa Bible 51,878 96,948 Konami 215 PS2 Kurogane no Houkou 2: Warship Gunner 51,822 Koei 216 GC Sonic Mega Collection 51,301 72,967 Sega 217 PS Momotarou Dentetsu 7 (PSone Books) 51,197 Hudson 218 PS2 All Star Pro Wrestling III 50,798 Square Enix 219 PS King of Colosseum (Green): Zero-One Disc 50,286 Spike 220 PS2 Derby Tsuku 3: Derby Uma o Tsukurou! 50,107 Sega 221 PS Sister Princess 2 49,871 Media Works 222 PS2 Hajime no Ippo: Victorious Boxers (PlayStation 2 the Best) 49,828 193,986 ESP 223 PS2 Tennis no Oji-Sama: Smash Hit 2 49,622 Konami 224 PS2 Boku no Natsuyasumi 2 (PlayStation 2 the Best) 49,069 SCE 225 PS2 Pride 48,376 Capcom 226 PS2 Hissatsu Pachinko Station V7 47,714 SunSoft 227 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Savanna Park 47,635 Sammy 228 PS2 Pop'n Music 8 47,260 Konami 229 PS2 Yamasa Digi World 4 46,381 Yamasa Entertainment 230 PS2 Metal Slug 3 46,195 SNK Playmore 231 PS2 Ys I+II: Eternal Story 45,973 DigiCube 232 PS2 Pachitte Chonmage Tatsujin 4 45,805 Hack Berry 233 GC Shaman King: Soul Fight 45,471 Bandai 234 PS2 D.C.P.S. Da Capo Plus Situation 45,431 Kadokawa Shoten 235 PS2 Yamasa Digi World SP: Neo Magic Pulsar XX 45,192 Yamasa Entertainment 236 PS2 Ka 2: Let's Go Hawaii 44,948 SCE 237 GBA Rockman EXE Battle Chip GP 44,844 Capcom 238 PS2 Crash Bandicoot 4 (PlayStation 2 the Best) 44,381 64,653 Konami 239 PS2 Tomb Raider: Utsukushiki Toubousha 43,872 Eidos 240 PS2 Generation of Chaos 3 43,830 Idea Factory 241 PS2 .hack//Shinshoku Osen Vol. 3 43,808 163,010 Bandai 242 PS2 The Baseball 2003: Akikigou 43,763 Konami 243 PS2 Bujingai 43,116 Taito 244 PS2 Clock Tower 3 43,061 122,022 Capcom 245 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 32: The Sensha 42,684 D3 Publisher 246 PS2 Medal of Honor: Shijou Saidai no Sakusen 42,573 171,641 Electronic Arts 247 GBA Simple 2960 Tomodachi Series Vol. 1: The Table Game Collection 42,467 D3 Publisher 248 PS2 Densha de Go! Professional 2 42,340 Taito 249 PS2 Max Payne 42,166 Electronic Arts 250 PS2 Shinki Gensou: Spectral Souls 41,770 Idea Factory 251 PS1 Kunoichi 41,459 Sega 252 PS2 Winning Post 5 Maximum 2003 41,360 Koei 253 GBA From TV Animation: One Piece - Mezase! King of Pirates 41,216 Banpresto 254 PS2 SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos 41,170 SNK Playmore 255 PS2 Tennis no Oji-Sama: Sweat & Tears 2 41,129 Konami 256 GBA Castlevania: Akatsuki no Minuet 41,049 Konami 257 PS Summon Night (PSone Books) 40,978 49,988 Banpresto 258 PS2 Gun Survivor 4: BioHazard - Heroes Never Die 40,622 Capcom 259 GBA Kururin Paradise 40,302 80,404 Nintendo 260 PS2 NBA Live 2004 40,239 Electronic Arts 261 PS2 K-1 World Grand Prix 2003 40,231 Konami 262 PS2 EX Jinsei Game II 40,024 Takara 263 PS2 EVE Burst Error Plus 39,719 GameVillage 264 PS2 King of Colosseum (Red) 39,640 106,243 Spike 265 GBA Wagamama * Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Taisen Mahoudama 39,182 Konami 266 PS2 Sunrise World War 39,149 Bandai 267 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 2 (Mega Hits) 39,072 Koei 268 PS2 The King of Fighters 2001 39,022 SNK Playmore 269 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 2 Mushouden 38,833 727,488 Koei 270 GBA Wario Land Advance 38,659 484,591 Nintendo 271 XB Dead or Alive 3 38,567 216,825 Tecmo 272 PS2 Kotoba no Puzzle: Mojipittan 37,846 Namco 273 GC Momotarou Dentetsu 11 37,727 69,904 Hudson 274 PS2 DoDonPachi Dai-Oujou 37,702 Arika 275 GBA Meitantei Conan: Nerawareta Tantei 37,697 Banpresto 276 PS2 Energy Airforce aimStrike! 37,651 Taito 277 GBA Gyakuten Saiban (Best Price!) 37,143 66,432 Capcom 278 GBA Super Robot Taisen Original Generation 36,735 208,078 Banpresto 279 PS2 Netsu Chu! Pro Yakyuu 2003: Aki no Night Matsuri 36,688 Namco 280 GC Zoids Vs. II 36,393 Tomy 281 PS2 Sega Ages 2500 Vol. 1: Phantasy Star Generation 1 36,157 3D Ages 282 PS2 Doko Demo Issyo: Watashi Naehon 35,889 SCE 283 GBA Bokujou Monogatari: Mineral Town no Nakama Tachi for Girls 35,794 Marvelous Interactive 284 PS2 Time Crisis 3 35,375 Namco 285 GBA Inuyasha 34,885 avex mode 286 PS Inuyasha: Sengoku Otogi Kassen 34,814 126,387 Bandai 287 PS Kamen Rider Ryuki 34,740 126,387 Bandai 288 GC Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru 34,696 Hudson 289 PS2 Guilty Gear XX 34,294 146,814 Sammy 290 PS2 Gallop Racer 6: Revolution 34,285 116,777 Tecmo 291 GBA Derby Stallion Advance 34,186 124,261 Enterbrain 292 PS2 Devil May Cry (Mega Hits) 34,154 77,102 Capcom 293 PS2 Pride GP 2003 34,110 Capcom 294 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 25: The Menkyo Shutoku Simulation 33,930 D3 Publisher 295 PS2 Shoubushi Densetsu Tetsuya 2 33,370 Athena 296 PS2 Kaitou Sly Cooper 33,332 SCE 297 PS2 World Rally Championship 2 Extreme 33,179 Spike 298 GBA Zoids Saga II 32,954 Tomy 299 PS2 Sanyo Pachinko Paradise 9 32,714 Irem Software Engineering 300 GC Dokapon DX 32,335 Asmik Ace Entertainment Category:Famitsu